Talented
by lost soul of silver
Summary: "You're lucky I love you because you're so talented." (Tracey/Daisy)


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any part of the Pokémon franchise and never will. This is a story I just wrote for fun because I'm a fan of Pokémon.**

 **Also, the inspiration for this story was from a prompt on the "Imagine Your OTP" Tumblr blog. I don't take full credit for the plot, but the writing itself is mine.**

 **A/N: This is legit the shortest story I've ever written. Before adding the author's notes, this was a total of 468 words... Irrelevant info, but I'm just amazed at that fact, since my stories tend to be super long.**

 **This piece is meant to short, though, and it doesn't have much of a plot. It's just meant to be cute and goofy. And I hope I got Daisy and Tracey's personalities right; I haven't seen the original series in a quite a while...**

 **And before getting onto the story, here's the prompt from the Imagine Your OTP Tumblr blog I based this on:**

 _ **Imagine your OTP drawing while they sit in a cafe (or any setting, really). Person A's drawings are coming out well, but Person B isn't so talented. Person B gets a bit upset and complains to Person A, who just smiles and draws their version of Person B's drawings.**_

* * *

 **Talented**

 _I absolutely_ suck _at this..._

Pouting, Daisy stared at the sketch on the paper before her. She and her boyfriend, Tracey Sketchit, had decided to spend the day relaxing at the quiet Celadon Café; when he pulled out his sketchbook to draw, she decided she'd try to impress him by doing the same. _Tracey makes it look easy,_ she had told herself. _Like, how hard could it really be?_

Very hard, apparently.

She started by attempting to draw a simple, everyday object: a tree. However, she realized as she sketched that trees had a lot more detail than she had thought, with their numerous branches, individual leaves, and rough textures in the bark. In the end, the finishing product of the drawing looked more like a giant lollipop.

Daisy sighed, propping her elbow on the table and resting her face in her open hand. She glanced at Tracey beside her. His pencil darted across the paper, creating shapes and lines that blended into a beautiful landscape with rolling hills, distant mountains, and a field of wildflowers, each individual flower containing an immense amount of detail. She gazed in awe; if she hadn't watched him create this piece, she would've assumed that it was a photograph rather than a sketch.

"How do you even...?" she muttered. "I can't even draw a simple tree, but you can draw _that_? What the hell?!"

With a chuckle, Tracey's black eyes flicked up to her before returning to his sketchbook. He flipped the page to a clean canvas and began drawing again. "Here, watch me. It's really simple, actually."

Daisy observed as the graphite of his pencil slowly etched long lines that curved and straightened, forming what appeared to be the trunk of a tree. He then added triangular-shaped forms at the bottom of the structure for the roots, and extended long parallel lines that branched off into shorter lines, forming the branches. Watching the drawing process broken down made it appear less complicated to Daisy, but she still thought Tracey made it look so much easier than it truly was.

"See, if you break it down shape-by-shape, it's much easier to get a satisfactory result," Tracey explained. "It _does_ take a lot of practice, though." He shot her a warm smile, and the gesture irritated her.

"Ugh, you sound _so_ cocky right now," she retorted, huffing as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're lucky I love you because you're so talented."

"Oh, really?" Tracey teased. Putting on his best "arrogant" face, he touched the L-shape of his index finger and thumb to his chin, shooting her a charming grin. "Are you sure it's not because of my _handsome_ good looks?"

Daisy cracked a smile, though her eyebrow twitched erratically with her growing annoyance. "You're pushing it, babe..."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if all of you readers left a review to tell me your thoughts! :)**

 **~Hayley**

 _ **Note: Please refer to the notice at the bottom of my profile before reviewing.**_


End file.
